Soul Eater: The Mazaku Chronicles
by Colossal Fighter GX
Summary: A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body. Join shield/sword meister Jason Hutchins as he travel the globe to search and protect the 12 Weapons of Mazaku, and protect a certain stuck-up witch at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**CFGX: "Hey, readers! This is Colossal Fighter GX here with a brand new story! I know I said I'd make another yugioh fic, but I watched the entire Soul Eater series on Netflix a few months ago. And after much thought, I figured I'd make a story of my own. You'll might see a few OC that were in my ongoing series that were made by other authors. So tike some time to read this chapter, then review how you like it. I'll think about writing another chapter afterward. Anyway, on with the show!"**

(P.S.: 5-Digits, I hope you like this.)

**Soul Eater: Shonen Jump**

**Kenichi Matsuda: 5-Digits**

* * *

><p>The moon stares down a quiet city, grinning insanely as it basked the two with its dim light. The streets were quiet, everyone asleep. The only sound that could be heard was the busy clickety-clack of footsteps, from a person running for dear life. Chasing him was an unknown creature. It not only moved fast, it also scaled the walls, jumping off from building from building for additional speed. No matter how fast the man ran, the creature would always catch up to him.<p>

Just when the person was about to turn a sharp corner, he tripped over his unlaced shoes (of course, this was a terrible time to slack on tying your shoes). The monster finally caught up to him, and was about to go in for the kill. But before it could bring down its rusted weapon onto its victim, a red blur smacked the monster in the face and curved back to where it came. The blur glowed and took a humanoid shape, landing next to another human form.

Standing across ffom the creature stood two boy, averaging 15-16 years of age. One had blue eyes, and black hair with gray highlight in a giant bang that wrapped across the right side of his head. He wore a white shirt with a blue short-sleeved jean jacket with matching pants. The other had spiky fire-red hair with yellow bangs. He wore a red jacket with black padding on the shoulders and elbows over a black shirt. He also had black knee-pads on his jeans and wore dark-grey boots.

"Kishin Soul: Hash-Slinging Slasher, you days of feeding off these innocent people ae over!" announced the black-haired teen.

The creature stepped out of the shadows and allwed the moonlight to reveal its form: Its skin was scaly and sickly green, and wore no clothes except for a greasy, blood-stained apron. Its back was arched with fins and its feet were webbed. Its left hand was cut off, and jammed into the left stub was a rusty spatula.

Kishin were the final incarnation of wicked people who devoured pure, innocent soul, twisting the in various morsters such as this one. And even then, the continue to wreak havok in their wake. To prevent the kishin from doing massive damage, Death's Weapon and Meister Academy (of DWMA) was formed. They send teams of to, a human weapon and its partner who can wield it, to take care of these threats. And those two just happened to be that sort of pair.

"You ready, Ken?"

"Hmph! Hmph-hmph! You better believe it, Jase!" the redhead named Kenichi Matsuda held his hand out for who you will recognize as Jason Hutchins, to smack his own upon. He then leap up and was enveloped in a veil of red light. The light disappeared and in Ken's place was a small, bright-red shield, Ken's weapon form. After Jason caught the shield, a low vibrating vibe rippled through his body, but was short-lived. The meister moved into a battle stance.

"Okay, just like we practiced, alright?" Jason said.

Ken's human form appeared upon the sleek shiny surface of the shield he formed into, a red glow bathing his bare body, "Yeah, yeah. Just toss me over! I wanna get this over with before school tomorrow!"

"Right! This is for all the people you've taken, Kishin!" Jason threw his arm out and launched Ken through the air. He was aiming for the kishin, but sadly, he miscalculated. The shield missed the creature by a foot or so, bounced of a blown-out lamp-post it curved into, and ricocheted from wall to wall. When the shield actually made it to its target, the monster simply ducked its head and allowed it to ran smack into Jason's face. Everything went dark for him then,,,

It was a few minutes since Jason was knocked unconscious, and Ken (in his human form, of course) finally managed to wake him up.

"Ugh... Man! What the hell happened?" Jason groaned.

"Hell if I know. I just strolling down the street and found you sleepy ass laying there."

"Yeah-?"

"HELL NO!" Ken screamed, "The kishin got away and it was because your aim was completely off! Again!"

"Oh..." as much as he wanted to say it wasn't his fault, one of Jason's weaknesses was that he could never work up the guts to even make an argument, "Uh, sorry..."

Ken groaned, and helped his partner up from the ground, "Whatever. At least hat guy it was chasing got away too. C'mon; We'd better report to Lord Death and tell him we failed our mission, _again!_" he walked over to a nearby mirror and breathed on it, making a fog. He was about to report until,,,

"Uhhh... Hey, what's the number again."

"I have totally forgot..."

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Eater: The Mazaku Chronicles<strong>

**Prologue 1: Jason and Kenichi**

**Is a Shield Really a Good Weapon?**

* * *

><p>The sun began to rise over the land of Death City, Nervada. Through a random apartment building, its light beamed through a window bringing warmth to a single soul. His eyes rapidly fluttered open, trying to adjust to the sunlight. He finally woke up and yawned out what little sleep he had left. He looked at the time on the alarm clock he had sitting on his night table...<p>

"Crap! I'm late!"

Without a shower or even brushing his hair, Jason rushed down the stairs and out the door to the academy. It wasn't until he ran halfway to school that he realized a horrible realization...

"CRAP!" he forgot to wake up Ken as well!

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, Jason and Ken hustled up the large and long marble staircase up to a large white castle, which was the DWMA. At first glance, looked a bit like a large funhouse rather than a school. It comprised of a collection of large black towers and spires patterned with white lines and strange skullhead. The roofs of the towers are conical and bright red in color. Enormous candles poke out of shafts along the circumference of the buildings. Strangely, the flames of these candles never went out, and the candles never shorten.<p>

"Way to forget to set the alarm again, Jason," Ken mumbled.

"Just be lucky we managed to get to school at all," Jason said, "But we still need to lay low for a while. As long as Sid doesn't find us-"

The two were stopped by a speeding army knife stick into a wall. It didn't take them long to know where it came from.

"You were saying, Jase?"

"I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!" a loud battlecry led Ken and Jason to see the dark-skinned male with cornrolled black hair charging towards them. The two shrunk to their knees awaiting the punishment to beset them...

* * *

><p>...Which comprised of standing in the hallway while balancing a bucket a water on their heads! They spent the next period standing next to their classroom door. Finally, when class was over, Sid Barrett allowed the two inside.<p>

"I don't seem to know what to do with you anymore!" their teacher exclaimed, "This is the sixth time this year you're late! You're grade are below average. And to top it all off, you have yet to accomplish a single mission!"

The two began to make a few excuses on how it was possible. But Sid cut them off.

"As much as I want to give you another chance(not to mention the umpteemth time) I'd have no choice but to expell the both of you..." then Sid stood up, "Lucky for you, I'm not that kind of guy. So I'm going to give you one more shot. The Kishin you were supposed to eliminate is still in pursuit, and you've got until tomorrow morning to complete the mission."

Jason and his partner instantly got down and planted their faces to the floor, praising their teacher for the final chance they were received.

"But you blow this one, and you will have my word you'll be expelled! Bolded, underlined, capitalized, and italicized, _**EXPELLED!**_"

_**"SLAM!" **_then went the door on their face.

* * *

><p>Later on after school, Jason and Ken were sitting ontop of the stone stairs, watching the other students go back home.<p>

"So, what are we gonna do?" Jason asked.

"Man, what _can_ we do? We just need to wait 'till night fall, find the kishin, and hope by some miracle we ace this one!"

"...You know, we would've aced it last time if you've kept you accuracy straight-."

"Well, excuse me! I wasn't the one who blew the shot, and made my partner knock him unconscious!"

"But-"

"Y'know, Sid once said the weapon's as good a its meister! So come to think of it, its your fault we blew that last mission!"

"Well, I-"

"And another thing!" Ken surprised Jason by lifting him up by his shirt, "All our screw-ups were all because you couldn't handle a weapon right! I mean, have we even improved at all? We've been the laughingstock of in and out of the academy! Even the sun's making fun of us! I mean, look!" Ken poined upward to the sun. That big ball of hot gas was still standing up there laughing!

This kind of thing was normal. Kenichi was usually hyperactice, so times like these were neutral. But there were also times when he felt he overdid it a bit, so he released Jason, "Sorry, man. That was my hot air talking.

"That alright..."

The duo just stood there silently, until Ken had one last topic to bring up, "...So, Jason, seriously, I want to know something... Is a shield really a good weapon?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I know I got a solid defense and all, but there really isn't much when it comes to attacking, especially when you're trying to smash a kishin upside the head with it. And throwing it like a frisbee doesn't do any good either."

"That doesn't mean we should just give up."

"Look, even if we find the Kishin tonight, we either gotta learn a new tactic, or wait for some mystical, magical sword to fall from the sky. Otherwise, we're screwed!"

"Exactly," Jason stood up, and held out his hand, "Whaddaya say? Wanna get ready for tonight?"

"Yeah. Let's do it to it!" Ken brought his hand down for a low-five.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the duo went out to the street for their remedial mission.<p>

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Jason aked.

"They said the last place the saw the kishin was somewhere in this street," his partner said, "All we have to do is find it, kill it, then go straight back home before 10."

Suddenly, they heard a strange rustling noise, which seemed to come from an unknown figure they spotted running into the alley.

"And I think we found him."

The went in pursuit of the shadow, chasing it down every corridor and every pathway, when they followed it to a dead end, Ken changed into his shield form. Jason was about to land a blow, hoping to destroy the kishin in one shot, but...

"STOP!" came from the unknown creature. Not been expected it to be squeaky and high-pitched, Jason looked closer to the figure, and what he saw made his eyes widen...

"You-, you're just a kid!" Indeed; what Jason saw was a small girl about 12 of her age. Her onyx-black hair reached all the way down her back. Her attire included a purple long-sleeved shirt under a black overall skirt. She also wore purple knee-high socks with black buckled dress shoes. She stood under the meister with fear in her amber-colored eyes, "Hey, kid, what're you doing out here-?"

"Stay away!" she swatted away the hand Jason tried to offer.

"It's alright! I'm not gonna hurt you."

The girl was reluctant, but she managed to believe him. She got up off the ground with Jason's help, "So, what are you doing out in the middle of the night?"

"I.. I lost my hat," the girl bleated, "I was playing outside today, and I just remembered I left it somewhere in the street. Can you help me find it?" she walked closer to Jason, tugging on his shirt, "Please, mister! That hat is my most precious possession! I can't go on without that worry hat!"

"Well, umm..."

'Dude, what are you doing?' Kenichi argued mentally through Jason, 'You must be forgetting, we got a last-chance opportunity to catch us a kishin! We don't have time to look for some stupid hat!'

'Yeah, but... She did say that hat's important to her.'

'But-'

'Look, the kishin's still out there like you said, right? This girl doesn't stand a chance by herself. We'll just look after her and when we get that kishin, then we'll find her hat. It's a win-win situation.'

Ken was about to object, but another one of Jason's weaknesses is that he never resists a person in distress, 'Alright, fine,' he sighed, 'But this better not take too long.'

'Don't worry, it won't,' "Alright, kid, I'll help."

"Oh, thank you, mister!" the girl hugged Jason tightly.

"But you have to know something, there's a scary monster out there. So you're gonna have to stand close to me until we find you hat. Alright, kid?"

"Oh! You don't have to worry about little-old me! It'll take more that some monster to scare me!" the girl stated, her attitude pumped up in an instant, "And my name's Salem, not 'kid'!"

Jason couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's sudden change of character. It was funny to see someone her age act so tough, "Fine, 'Salem'. Let's go find that hat of yours."

'Really, man, that stupid hat's the least of our problem!' Kenichi warned, 'Heads up!'

Jason looked above him and saw a large shadow plummeting straight towards him. He picked up the girl in his arms and ran off before the creature landed. It chased them trough the alleyway, right on their tails.

"Ugh! Is this girl heavy or what?" Kenichi groaned.

"Hey!" Salem whacked Jason upside the head, thinking that comment was from him, "Did you just call me fat?"

When they finally got out of the dark alley, Jason settled Salem down, "I want you to go and hide somewhere. I'l take care of the monster."

"But-"

"Just do as I say!" so Salem went to look for a hiding place; but se didn't go too far.

"You ready, Ken?"

"Hmph! Hmph-hmph! Let's do this!" the weapon and meister rushed forward after the advancing kishin. A blow from Jason's shield was intercepted by the slasher's spatula. The slash from the slasher's spatula was blocked by Jason's shield. He swung his shield at the kishin multiple times, but his attacks were no match for its speed, as it dodged each blow. The meister tried to punch directly at the monster, only for it to grab the advancing shield, and tossed Jason across the street, smashing him against a trash can.

When he came to, the meister was ready to attack again, only to witness the kishin holding a hostage in its free arm, the girl Salem. The monster held the rusted spatula dangerously close to her frightened face.

"This is not good," Ken stated.

"Don't quit on me just yet. C'mon," Jason held up Kenichi in a battle stance, "Just like we practice!"

"You know what'll might happen if we screw it this time right?"

"Yeah. I do," Jason was about to throw the shield-

"You'll might hit that little girl by accident."

"I know," Jason was about to throw the shield-

"You'll might hit hit in the face again."

"I know!" Jason was about to-

"You might even-"

"Ken!" the meister snapped, "Would you please trust me!"

"Alright, alright! Geez, testy much?"

Jason adjusted his shield, trying to find the right trajectory. With all his skill and might, the meister tossed his shield. The weapon sped straight towards the scaly beast... if only it didn't pass him a few inches away.

"I knew it!" Ken exclaimed, "I kew you'd screw up again!"

Ken bounced off a few buildings multiple times before heading towards the back of the slasher's head. But like last time, the monster anticipated it and ducked to avoid it, letting it zoom straight towards its launcher.

But _unlike _last time, Jason caught the shield with perfect expertise, "One more time!" he threw the shield yet again, harder this time. And this time, the shield finally reached its target, colliding with the kishin's horrid green face before it returned to its master. The creature recouled and released Salem from his grip.

Now was a perfect opportunity to strike. Jason dashes toward the kishin, and struck him with his weapon. Again and again the shield meister shot the monster with eah blow, 'Again...! Again...! Gotta keep up! Can't let up!' he was swinging so many times that he failed to see that the shield was emitting heat from its steel surface, which then ignited into flames, "Gotta keep up! Gotta keep up!" each shock from the shield managed to inflict slight burns upon the kishin's body. But Jason could only keep up for so long. The slasher caught the meister by the wrist and lift him over its head, then tossed him against a building. The wall was imprinted with a webbed crater from the impact.

Jason struggled to get up but the pain was too much. He looked around and next to him he found Kenichi in his human form down for the count. He realized that his partner must've taken most of the brunt for him. The kishin loomed over the helpless meister and threw him across the street against another building. Now Jason cannot get upat all. All he could do is allow the Hash-Slinging-Slasher lurked toward him. Ha watched in dismay as it raised its rusty spatula to deal the final blow. Jason closed his eyes to await his demise...

_**"ZZAAAAAAAPPPP"**_

"A bolt of lightning descended and assaulted the monster. The magnitude of the attack caused it to fall on his back, down but not out.

Jason was bewildered, "What the..."

Then Jason saw a gleam of light over the building, falling towards him and burrowing its tip in the rocky road. That item appeared to be a strange looking sword. The guard looks to be built as a strange black rectangular device; it had a dial on the back and on the front was a violet frame holding a screen. The long hilt was violet as well and was connected to the guard by an orange soul symbol (which happens to be an upside-down comma, like on the Soul Eater title logo).

"Hurry! Use me!" a voice insisted.

"Wha-? Who said that?" Jason looked around.

"The sword! Look at the sword!"

Jason took a glance at the sword, and on the reflective surface of the blade he found in an orange aura... "Salem? Salem, you're a weapon?"

"Yeah, and I can help you beat the kishin! Now hurry! That last attack won't keep him down for long!" the kishin was indeed rising from the ground. Jason struggled to his feet to pick up the sword, As soon as he firmly gripped the handle. Ripples of vibrations ran through him, stronger than the one before. It paralyzed him as the monster recovered and brandished its spatula. But by the time it swung its weapon down...

_**"Clank!"**_

Its rusty blade was intercepted by the sword Jason held over his head. He swatted the rusted weapon off of him and swung his new sword at its chest, earning a cut from the creature. The kishin swung its clawed hand a Jason only to have its claws blocked again.

"Hurry! Turn the dial on the sword!" Salem confirmed.

"Oh, you mean this thing?" Jason turned the dial at the back of the guard, and as the dial turned, out from a slot came nine cards fanned out, "Now what?" he asked as he evaded another swipe from the kishin.

"Just pick a card an slide it in the scanner; the front of the guard!"

Jason randomly selected a one of the cards and slid it into the dispenser, causing Salem to shout out:

_"Magic Resonance: Fire!"_

The blade blazed to life with flames. Jason was startled by this, but as the kishin tried to attack him, he quickly shashed at its chest, the blade leaving a long, burning scar across the monster's chest.

"Good! Now try another!" Jason did as Salem said and slid in another card, _"Magic Resonance: Lightning!" _the flame extinguished from the blade and replaced it with currents of electricity. Jason stabbed the weapon into the kishin and unleashed its voltage into it. The monster staggered in place, paralyzed by the wattage, "He's getting weak! Do it one more time!" Jason inserted one more card.

_"Attack Resonance: Soul Blade!" _the electricity was then replaced with a bright orange glow. Jason leap with Salem high above his head. One downward slash was all it took for the kishin to dissolve. In its place a floating orb glowing sinister red, with a tail wiggling from the end. The fight was over; the Hash-Slinging Slasher was no more.

"Alright! We did it!"

"What do you mean 'We did it'?" Salem lit up and reverted back to human form, "I did all the work! You were just swinging for me!"

"Oh..." Jason scratched his cheek sheepishly, "Then I guess _you_ did it. Thanks!"

"Jason!" the meister turned to see Kenichi walking up to him, with an alarmed/pissed look on his face, "Step away from that girl!"

"Ken! What's gotten into you?" Jason questioned.

"I'll tell you what's gotten into me! While you were fighting the kishin, I found this lying around!" the shield-weapon reached behind his back and took out a hat; except that hat was black with wide rims, a wide white belt wrapped around its 'waist', and pointed with a long tail-like appendage curled back behind it.

"Hey! That's my hat!" Salem ran over to get her at back, only to be stopped dead in her tracks by Kenichi.

"Ken, dost that mean-"

"Yeah, Jason! All this time we've been helping a bonafide witch!" Ken was then kicked in the shin by the little witch-girl, dropping her hat while gripping his leg in recoil.

"I think introductions are in order," Salem said smugly as she placed the hat atop of her head, "My name is Salem Arcanus-Runestone. And you..." she spun around and pointed a finger at Jason, "Are now my vassal!"

"Y-your what?" Jason stammered, "A vassal; me?"

"That's right! If it wasn't for me, you would've been human-hash by now! You owe me a favor! So from now on! You'll have to keep me safe and promise not to hurt me! That includes not using me in one of your lame 'Death Schyth' experiments!"

Suddenly, Kenichi stood over the girl and, with one hand, lift her from the ground y the collar, "And just how do you expect us to help protect a _witch?_"

"Okay," Jason said plainly, "then it's a done deal."

"WHAT?" Ken openly rebutted, "Are you kidding me?"

"Well, she did just say she saved our lives. So why not return the favor?"

"But she's a... well, you know...!"

"Look. I owe her for catching that kishin soul. So the least I could do is protect her until the debt has been repayed."

Kenichi stammered as he looked for an excuse, but another one of Jason's weaknesses it that he would never go back on a contract, "Ugh! Alright!" he growled as he released Salem, "But that don't mean I have to like her..."

"The feeling's mutual," Salem trotted over to Jason and then mounted onto the shield-meister's back, "Now then, giddyup! You're taking me to my new home!"

Kenichi sweatdropped as he caught the evil kishin soul, "I have a feeling this brat's gonna be around for a long time," then swallowed the dark egg whole.

* * *

><p><strong>CFGX: "Okay, there's the first chap. Hope you all like it. Also, I was wondering if you would create a few OC's for this one too. The story will progress the more OCs I have. So if you don't mind, could you please help me out? Here are the guidelines:<strong>

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Attire:**

**Race: (could be meister, weapon, dark weapon, witch, etcetera.)**

**(if weapon) type of weapon:**

**(if weapon) soul resnance attack:**

**(if witch) animal affinity:**

**(if witch) spells:**

**Personality:**

**History (not mandatory):**

**This is Colossal Fighter GX aigning off. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

CFGX: "Sorry for the long wait, Shonen Fans! Here's another prologue of Soul Eater!"

Soul Eater: Shonen Jump

Kenichi Matsuda: 5-Digits

Ayako Misaka: Gureifox

* * *

><p>There were many mysteries in Death City, and this is one of them. Over the past month, dogs were disappearing overnight. Pets and strays alike, they were snatched away. No one knew who took them or why they did it. With no clues or leads, even the local police were powerless as to how to stop it. When the people decided that the problem was too much for the citizens to handle, they depended on the DWMA to send a suitable meister to find whoever was behind it and bring them to justice...<p>

And it was quiet nights like tonight that a dog would be seen chased in an alleyway by a couple of dognappers. As fast as the little puppy was on its feet, it was all wasted when its getaway was blocked by a dead-end. All it could do was cower as the dognappers came closer and closer.

"Nowhere else to run ya' little mutt."

"You'll make a fine addition to the boss's collection."

But before they could bring their nets down on the poor puppy, the nest were cut down by a pair of unknown blades, which then boomeranged back to where they came from. The two nappers looked over their shoulders to see the origin of the blades.

Behind her was a young woman of 16 with shoulder-length black hair and green eyes. She wore White pants and a t-shirt over her black overcoat. The sharp objects retrieved to her were a pair of sharp obsidian-metal fans with fire-outlined designs on the edges. The girl crossed her arms, brandishing her fans gleaming at the moonlight.

"Oh my god, it's her!" one of the nappers panicked.

"She can't both us both!" the other led the two criminals in a charge against the mysterious meister with their broken sticks (hey, they gotta use something right?). They were prepared to skewer her when all of the sudden she disappeared. She reappeared a few feet behind them, landing close to the dog. In the next few seconds it was as if time itself stopped, until the two dognappers were split in half. Their corpses disappeared, leaving behind two crimson souls, signifying the pure evil their hosts had succumbed to.

The meister turned around, eyeing the souls like they were her prize, "Dinnertime, Kit," she threw her weapons forward. the fans then glowed brightly before merging together. The light dispersed and revealed the form of a small two-tailed fox cub, white fur with black feet and ears, even the tip of its tails were black. The cub soared in mid-air and brought the souls down to earth with its claws. It wasted no time devouring them one after the other.

The little puppy didn't know what to make of it. Though the girl saved it from the dognappers, it knows not whether she was friend or foe. But it then got its answer when she picked up its shivering form, and cradled it in her arms. Her warmth cured the dog's cowardice.

The girl then turned to the little fox, "Looks like the pound's gonna have another guest. Right, Kit?"

"Arf!"

* * *

><p>Soul Eater: The Mazaku Chronicles<p>

Prologue 2: Ayako and Kit

A girl and her fox?

As instructed, Jason and Kenichi went to the DWMA before class and met with Sid Barlow in the classroom.

"Consider this your first mission accomplished." Sid said, "To be honest, I didn't think you would pull off this one."

"Thanks," Jason praised a little.

"Now if only you'd have that kind of determination on your previous missions, you would have saved many more lives like you saved hers right there." Sid gestured Salem(minus the hat, for obvious reasons), who was standing right between Jason and Ken, "By the way, how exactly did you find her?"

"Well, it wasn't until after we beat the kishin we found out that Salem's a w-" Jason's words stopped in his tracks as the young witch stomped hard on his foot, "-Uh, that Salem was an orphan, and her parents were killed by the kishin. So she's counting on us to take care of her."

"I see. Well, I'll make a little call to the orphanage as ask them to take her-"

"No!" Salem suddenly cut in and wrapped her arms around Jason's waist, "This brave man saved me from that big, bad monster! He promised he'd take care of me!"

"I'm never one to be rude, but these two can't take care of themselves," Sid discredited, "So how could you trust your life in their hands?"

"I don't care!" she cried, "My life's in his hands! Until I can someday repay him, I'm not letting him go!"

The teacher couldn't help but crack a smile, "I understand. In that case, I'll leave you to their care. But if you have any problems, let me know."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Salem praised giddily, hopping up and down.

Sid returned to the two boys, regaining his stern look on his face, "As for you two, make sure she stays safe; because both of you will be deemed responsible if anything ever happens to her."

The next thing they knew, the door slammed right in their faces.

"Thanks a lot, 'hero'!" Salem scolded to Jason, kicking him in the shin, "You almost blew my cover! What kind of bodyguard are you, anyway?"

"Oww..., sorry, Salem. It just slipped."

"Just you remember, _you _need _our _protection," Ken said, "So the least you can do is show some respect!"

"Respect this!" Salem went in and punched the shield-weapon square in the kidneys. She hopped onto Jason's back afterward, "Let's go. I'm hungry."

The shield meister sighed exasperatedly and followed the witch's orders, leaving his doubled-over partner on the ground.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, we see the girl (the same girl from last night) elsewhere in the school, walking across a long hallway, until she reached a large door marked with a skull, with a plate titled 'Death Room'. As she went through the doors, she was now walking through long, wooden gated styled like guillotines (strangely, she wasn't bothered about them at all), in what seemed to be another dimension: the blue sky was filled with simple white clouds, and crosses were littered all around the desert-like expanse. Finally, she reached a large platform located in the center of the so-called room. Small windows could be seen above in a dome-like space.<p>

Two people were waiting for her at the platform. One was a tall man with short blood-red hair in a black suit. The other... well, I don't know _what_ the other one is, except it was much taller, wore a black cloak, and had a plain skull-like mask on its face. That person was actually the founder of the DWMA, the Grim Reaper, or as he would prefer to be called, Lord Death. The other person was his assistant, Spirit.

"I'm here, Lord Death," the girl greeted, "So, what do you need me for today?"

"Ah, glad to see you here again, Ayako." Death replied in and elderly, yet childish voice, "I called you here because we have another client in need of our services. You'll meet our source in front of the school right now. This will be part of your new mission, so you'll have the rest of the day off until you complete it. That will be all."

"Thank you, Lord Death."

* * *

><p>Immediately after that small meeting Ayako went to the front entrance, and found a girl sitting on one of the benched, "Hi. I'm guessing you're the one who's waiting help?"<p>

"Oh my goodness! You're here!" the little girl sat up and ran over to the meister. She wore an orange shirt with a red skirt going all the way down to her ankles. Her hair was a sheen of orange and she had bright green eyes, "My name is Loxie! You have to help me! My precious kits have gone missing!"

Ayako was getting bored of this already. It was like every other day that she ad to go out and look for dogs and stray and keep them away from the dognappers, "Alright, don't worry," she said in a bored tone, "Just give me a name and what color fur it-wait, did you say kit, as in a fox cub?"

The girl nodded, "Yes! I turned around one moment, and the next thing I know, my two precious pups were gone! So can you help me?"

"You know, I got a fox kit too! Maybe he can help find yours!" Ayako smiled.

"Oh, thank you, miss!"

"Please, call me Ayako."

* * *

><p>Thorough the day, Ayako and her client travelled all across the city looking for Loxie's lost fox cub. They asked just about everyone if they say a fox or even what looked like a yellow-furred dog. Finally, just in time for the sun to laze in the horizon, the found a lead from a local shop owner, saying he saw it wandering near his district. So they decided to spend the night looking thorugh the streets in that area. While searching, then was a good time to talk.<p>

"You said you also have a fox for a pet?" Loxie asked, "How did you even get one?"

"Depends. Can you keep a secret?"

The girl nodded.

"Well, it's hard to say. Kit's a special kind of fox, with a special kind of powers. They were hunted to near-extinction because they wanted that power for themselves."

Loxie listened in. Her heart sank hearing how badly humans would treat such peaceful animals.

"In fact, if it wasn't for Lord Death they might as well be. He made sure the foxes were never messed with again. Kit's parents were killed so my brother took him in; and after some time he gave him to me. Kit and I were best friends ever since. In fact-"

But before Ayako could even finish, she heard a small whimpering around somewhere, the two looked around until they found a bundle of orange fur hunched near a lit lamppost. The ball uncurled into the form of a dog, or actually, a genuine fox.

"That's him!" Loxie cheered, "That's my kit I've been looking for! We've finally found him!"

"That's great!" Ayako picked up the small fox cub in her arms, "Then it's one down and one to go!"

But the mission would be far from over; her little client tugged on her overcoat and captured her attention, "Um, Miss Ayako, I know where my other kit is..."

* * *

><p>As it turns out, Loxie's other kit was captured, but the pound managed to keep it safe before some dognappers got to it. So they decide to go there to retrieve it. But when they got there, the place was deserted...unless you count the one dogcatcher that was in charge here.<p>

"Excuse me, we're here because we were told you were keeping this girl's pet kit here," Ayako said, pointing to Loxie, "and were just here to get him back."

"Oh, you must be talking about that fox that came here? Well, it's right out back. C'mon, I'll take you to it." the dogcatcher walked from behind his counter, to lead Ayako to the pound.

"You coming, Loxie?" she asked the girl.

"Uh, no thanks," she chuckled nervously, "I don't really feel comfortable around dog."

"But a fox is like a dog too."

"Because they're different from them and wolves."

"Have it your way." the meister shrugged, and followed the man further into the pound.

"Alright, this is the place," the head-dogcatcher opened a single door and beckoned Ayako inside. The meister could hear collective howling as she made it to the backyard of the building.

There were cages lined up on the brick walls, some were open and empty and the floor was cold, hard concrete. But her heart sank when she saw something that should not belong; the area was littered all over with pure soul. And in the center of Ayako saw what seemed to be a furry humanoid, with its back turned, its back hunched as if it was devouring something. She came to a terrifying conclusion: this pound was being used as a farm to harvest souls! And seeing as that Ayako helped get most of the strays off the streets to keep them here, she unintentionally and unknowingly sent them to their demise!

Ayako quickly turned around as soon as she heard the door slam behind her. There was no point trying to open it; she knew she was locked in. The moment she turned back she spotted the beast lunged toward her. So she rolled aside before it got to land atop of her. After Ayako regained her position, she got a full view of the beast: dark-orange fur matted over its bulky frame. Long nails were extracted from its fingers and toes. Its jagged fangs were shiny from it thick drool and it stared at the black-haired meister with glowing red eyes. It looked like a cross between a lycanthrope and an overgrown fox.

The beastly brute made another few swipes for his prey, but Ayako dodged each time. But when she was caught in a corner, the beast took the chance and clutched her neck and tossed her across the field, making her crash into an empty cage. When Ayako recovered, that monster was already looming over her, its maw already inches away from her face, that she can feel the rancid stench of its breath. It readied one of its paws for the kill.

'If I ever needed a miracle, I'm gonna need it now!'

Ayako's wish came true when a blur of black and white slammed against the monster's face and knocked him against the opposing wall. Ayako's favorite kit arrived on the battlefield to rescue his master.

"Wow! I guess miracles really do happen!" the black-and-white fox yipped in agreement as he changed into a pair of steel fans, which Ayako expertly caught. Now she was addressing the fox creature. "Alright! I don't know who you are or what you are, but your soul has become a kishin egg and now is pure evil. And now we're here to claim it! Reay, Kit?"

"Yip!"

Ayako/Kit: "LET'S GO; SOUL RESONACE!"/"YIP, YIP! YIP, YIP!"

The ultimate technique, Soul Resonace, allows both weapon and meister to, as its name suggested, resonate with each other, passing their power back and forth to create a powerful attack, varying with each duo. In Ayako's case, she tossed one of her fans high into the air. The fan exploded, summoning nine fox-like entities made of fire. Afterwards, Ayako clutched the remaining fan with both hands. The weapon glowed and grew into an immense size. When the light dispersed, the fan took form of much larger one, roughly the same size as its wielder, with glowing lightning designs along the edges.

The fan-meister charged, the foxes joining her in battle. The fiery spirits pounced forward, rolling into themselves as wheels. Eight of the nine wheels of fire collapsed against the fox beast without so much as a scratch. But the final one slammed into it, grinding against its torso before exploding. The last attack he couldn't see coming because of the fire in its sights; Ayako appeared right in front of it, her giant fan pulled back and charged with electricity.

"FOX-FIRE CHARIOT/IRON STORM!"

The fan-meister swung her blades upwards, knocking the monster into the sky. With its body paralyzed with electricity and scorched with fire, it began to descend to the ground, Ayako jumped back before the beast crash-landed and exploded; she caught the descending fan while her giant one returned to its normal state.

"And that's that!" Ayako exclaimed. But a strange feeling in her gut told her it wasn't over yet. She looked back to see the scorching remains of the were-fox change: it chest opened up, freeing a glowing kit, it fur matted with the blood of what was now a scorched human being. What king of monster is that, she wondered. Ayako was about to get the answer right now.

Ayako sliced open the door with her steel fans and found the head-dogcatcher trying to escape. She threw both her fans before they fused into Kit. The fox curled into a ball and knocked the man down. The head-dogcatcher looked up to come face-to-face with Ayako's piercing stare, her fans ready to the final blow.

"Please don't hurt me!" he pleaded. "I only did what I was told! I was only her pawn, I swear!"

"Whose pawn?" Ayako demanded, "I want a name. NOW!"

"I-it was—" but he had no time to speak as the bloodied fox pounced over Ayako and onto the man.

Then, Ayako spotted Loxie right outside the door. She ran up to the girl while the dogcatcher was busy trying to keep the fox from devouring him, "What are you doing here? You gotta find a place to hide, now!"

"No I don't," Loxie shook her head innocently.

"There was a giant monster in the back and now some wild animal is loose! You have to leave now!"

"Nope," she shook again, "I have to wait."

"For what!"

The fox then came out of the pound with a pure soul in its chomps. It swallowed it whole, before licking it chomps, "…For my dear fox to finish its meal, silly!" Ayako was speechless. That fox that attack the pound was actually hers. She watched as it trotted towards Loxie, who scratched its ears, not minding the bloodstains. Loxie watched Ayako's stiff and frozen state in amusement, "I'm surprised you haven't found out yet, do you? Well…, allow me to show you!" the fox then caught fire and became absorbed into Loxie's body. She then was ignited in a fiery aura which knocked Ayako back a few feet.

The flames died out as a new form took place: this young woman's fiery red hair reached below her back, separated into nine different ponytails. Her orange kimono was wrapped tightly around her light frame with a yellow sash around her slim waist. But the most peculiar feature was a pair of fluffy fox ears atop of her head. It was then that Ayako came to realize…

"A witch. I should've known."

"And I want to thank you, Miss Ayako," the witch Loxie said, "I can't have someone interfering with my affairs any longer, so I just need to keep you busy until I had all the pure souls I needed."

So that was what she was up to, Ayako realized. No one would notice a few strays missing.

"And now, to get rid of the only witness," the witch weaved her hands together and began to chant…

"Loxie, Loxie, Kit, Foxie…" the ponytails on Loxie's hair began to rise, burning with fire. Pointing from each tail ignited a ball of blue flame. "Kyuubi's Foxfire!" the orbs launched themselves towards their target, the Fox Meister. But Ayako went on the defensive and blocked each blast with her fans, each one hit the ground in a large explosion. When the assault was finished, Ayako dashed out of the cloud of dust to find her opponent, only to find out she had disappeared.

Kit had transformed back into his animal form, and snuggled in Ayako's arms in attempt to comfort her, knowing she felt guilty about having to play along in Loxie's twisted game tonight.

"I know, Kit," his meister whispered, "This isn't over; not by a longshot."

* * *

><p>CFGX: Well, that's the second chapter. Hope you like it. Make sure you give me plenty of reviews. Next time: the third and final prologue, staring Soul Eater Adventure's Ariel and Shiori! See you next time!<p>

Please Review.


End file.
